Behind the Glamour
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: One of the Host Club's patrons takes note of the many secrets that go on after the doors to the third music room are shut for the day. Rated for shonenai and twincest aspects.


Kanoi: My first host club fic!!! YAY!!!! This idea just kinda struck me and I wanted to write it out before it left my mind. YAY FOR PLOT BUNNIES!!!

Haruhi: Why are all of you Host Club fangirls so crazed?

Kanoi: Ah, Haruhi-kun, how cruel of you. ANYWAY! On with the fic.

Haruhi: Warning for this fic include TWINCEST, INCEST, and SHONEN-AI.

Kanoi: Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club because if I did the twins' love act would be a lot more, Hunny and Mori would have a much "deeper" relationship, Haruhi would proclaim her feelings for Tamaki (in a very Haruhi way mind you), and Kyoya would be my sex slave. Hope you enjoy the fic all!

----------------------------------------------------

So few people knew the truth behind the glamorous, shining cover of Ouran Academy's must esteemed Host Club. It was just as well for those dearly beloved hosts though, I suppose. If all their customers knew the truths behind their beautiful hosts I can only imagine this club would not be as popular. For myself; however, it was these very secrets they hoped to keep in the dark that kept me coming back.

Morinozuka Takashi, a host who kept the ladies coming back with his taciturnity, was so much more than the silent man he appeared. His loyalty to the sinfully adorable Haninozuka Mitsukuni was so much more than familial or servant to master. One can see it when they take the time to observe, the love held in Mori-senpai's eyes when he looks at his diminutive friend. He truly loves Hunny-senpai with his entire being, and one can see that Hunny-senpai loves him back with an equally burning passion. No, those to are not what they appear to other, and the secret is incredibly heart-wrenching. If not for their secret love affair, I doubt I would see any beauty in the two.

There were also those two young twins, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. They always played up their taboo "brotherly love" act to make their designations swoon in girlish delight. It was a mask upon a mask, however. The true act was that of just being caring brothers and nothing more. When Hikaru-kun held his darling younger brother the fire in his eyes burned much more than any other time I saw the elder twin. There was true passion between the two, it almost bordered on sexual tension. It made me wonder if perhaps the twins themselves had yet to discover their feelings for each other. That theory seemed almost impossible though when even from a far I saw the desire and longing, the promise of "later" in Kaoru-kun's eyes when he looked to his aniki. In a sense they were a real life tragedy and it made me want to run out of the room and weep for them.

I look to the host in front of me and begin to think of the secret held by special student Fujioka Haruhi. Even though most of the girls who attended this club were completely brainless, it still baffled me how THIS secret hadn't been discovered by them. After all, Haruhi looked and sounded so much like a girl how could they not understand that Haruhi was a girl and not just a feminine boy? Though that's actually why I chose to designate Haruhi-kun, despite that my true interest laid with another host. Her distinct predicament and how she had handled the many different personalities of this club piqued my interest. She dealt so well with the many hardships shown to her that it amazed me. Then of course, she herself held my interest because she led to another secret, the secret (or perhaps not so secret) of the feelings for her held by none other than the Host Club's own president Suoh Tamaki.

It was quite obvious (and should have been noticed by many more than it had been) that Tamaki-san loved Haruhi-kun very much. It was funny though, as I don't think he himself realized it. Sometimes I had to wonder how Tamaki-san was as high ranked in our class as he was. One would think the student ranked second would be able to tell he was in love, but then again, I suppose book smarts do not always equal common sense. I felt bad for the poor "king" with how often dear Haruhi-kun shot him down though. I do believe though that he should be more careful about his public exclamations of "daughter" and such, as I am sure eventually at least ONE of their designations is bound to make a connection (myself excluded). However, for all Tamaki-san's faults and eccentric behavior, he truly is a man to be admired. He seemed to have a positive effect on those around him, especially one in particular…

My eyes scanned the room and landed on the money monger of the Host Club Ohtori Kyoya. I had known him years ago, he had been such a cold and distant child, and at first glance it had appeared not much had changed since those days. Upon closer inspection; however, I noticed that wasn't so, there is now a warmth (albeit a small one) to his eyes that had been lacking when I knew him. In a way it made me sad to know he had changed so very much in my absence, it proved he didn't need me, but… That change made me happy as well. How could I say I cared if his happiness only served to make me sad? As a child I had told myself I would do anything to see "Kyoya-chan" happy, but when I returned to see he had changed I began to doubt my childhood proclamation. Now; however, it does make me happy. I am able to see that he can make friends, and wonderful ones at that, and that discovery makes me very proud.

---------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: Okay, to explain the narrator a little, she a character who's been in my head for awhile. She's known Kyoya since they were children and fell in love with him but left. When this plot bunny jumped into my mind I decided to use her as my eyes in this fic because she seemed to me like a person who would see all this. I originally didn't intend to have her show her relationship with Kyoya in this because I didn't want Mary Sue accusations, but I couldn't really figure out a way have her talk about Kyoya without showing her relationship with him. Also, sorry for any mistakes (especially tense ones, cause I KNOW I messed up there), it's late and I'm tired and stuff, so I'm not at the top of my game. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review, any comments you have would be much appreciated.


End file.
